


Nasza piosenka

by Andzia267



Category: Marvel, New Mutants (Comics), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dancing, Episode Related, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267
Summary: X-Dzieci zrobiły imprezę pod nieobecność dorosłych i sztywnych X-Dzieci, nic nowego. Ale Roberto z nikim na niej nie tańczy. To już jest nowość.
Relationships: Amara Aquilla/Tabitha Smith, Lance Alvers & Kitty Pryde, Lance Alvers/Kitty Pryde, Roberto da Costa & Sam Guthrie, Roberto da Costa/Sam Guthrie
Kudos: 1





	Nasza piosenka

**Author's Note:**

> Odcinek czwarty drugiego sezonu
> 
> Pomysł miałam w listopadzie tamtego roku i spontanicznie dokończyłam

Impreza trwała w najlepsze, ale Roberto siedział sam. Wszyscy tańczyli. Że też dożył dnia, w którym Sam będzie tańczył z piękną dziewczyną, a on będzie siedział _sam_.  
Rozglądając się po parkiecie zauważył spadające popiersie i konspiracyjnie odwrócił wzrok.   
Tam gdzie jego wzrok trafił siedziała starsza koleżanka. Ktoś jednak też siedział sam. Ktoś, kto tak jak on zwykle bywa imprezowiczem.   
Kitty siedziała na masywnych schodach, przy których wydawała się jeszcze mniejsza niż była, w swojej skulonej pozie. Berto jako gentleman nie mógł zostawić jej tak samej, więc podszedł.  
– Coś się stało? – zapytał siadając obok niej.  
Sam uczył go pocieszania kobiet, będzie dobrze.  
– Ale bym ten, no wiesz, chciała, żeby Lance tu był. – powiedziała kuląc się jeszcze bardziej  
-Lance niestety nie może, ale ja tu jestem. – uśmiechnął się i włączył charyzmę.  
Wstał, porwał jej dłoń w pocałunku i zabrał ją na parkiet.   
– Chciałbyś, no, tańczyć ze mną? – Zachichotała – Nie masz, ten, kogoś na oku?  
Obrócił ją i z satysfakcją obserwował jak zapominała o smutku.  
– Mam, ale kurczę, nie wypada. – przyznał skupiając wzrok gdzieś na parkiecie  
– Spytaj ją! – Kitty spojrzała tam gdzie on i z powrotem na niego z pokrzepiającym uśmiechem  
Berto prychnął. Jeszcze tego mu brakowało.  
– No bo ten, mnie spytałeś bez problemu, to nie może być, no wiesz, trudne.  
Tym razem to Kitty nim zakręciła i w tańcu i w rozmowie.  
– Tańczy z kimś innym.   
– Podoba ci się Amara? – zapytała z niedowierzaniem, trochę za głośno.  
– Nie! – zaparł się  
– Jubilee? – pchała  
– Przestań pytać i pomóż mi się tam subtelnie zbliżyć.  
Przesunęli się na parkiecie, przepychając obok tańczących ludzi i gruzu, który z niektórych części posiadłości pozostał.  
– A jednak Amara – wyszeptała Kitty, gdy podeszli do tańczących Amary i Sama.  
– Odbierany– zawołał Roberto, wyciągając rękę z maślanym uśmiechem na twarzy.  
Amara zachwycona wzięła ją. Chłopak pocałował jej dłoń i puścił oczko. Jego wzrok spoczął na zakłopotanym Samie. Jemu też puścił oczko.  
– Wybacz, piękna, ale miałem na myśli tego przystojniaka. – odwrócił się do Sama. Czerpał satysfakcję z rosnącego zdziwienia na jego twarzy – zatańczysz?   
Adrenalina rozsadzała go. Głupia propozycja tańca stresowała bardziej niż groźne treningi w sali ćwiczeń, czy chociażby niesławny trening z Loganem.   
Sam przełknął ślinę, a Berto z westchnięciem złapał go za rękę i wyciągnął na parkiet.  
– Jak tam, Amara, może ze mną pójdzie ci lepiej – Tabitha wykorzystała okazję i pociągnęła wciąż zdziwioną dziewczynę do tańca.  
Berto uśmiechnął się patrząc na nie. Odwrócił wzrok do własnego odbitego partnera do tańca, a uśmiech stłamsił stres.   
Sam był czerwony. Rumienił się i garbił. Ale nie wyglądał na obrzydzonego. To wróżyło dobrze.  
– Kurcze, chłopie, jeśli sam chciałeś tańczyć z Amarą, mogłeś mi powiedzieć wcześniej a nie odbijać. – drapał się po głowie i patrzył gdzie indziej  
– Czy ja ci wyglądam na tańczącego teraz z Amarą? – spytał poważnym tonem  
– Czyli... oh...  
– Z tobą chciałem tańczyć pacanie. – mówiąc to, Roberto chwycił jego dłoń i starał pociągnąć do tańca  
Sam rumienił się i oglądał na około wypatrując ile oczu na nich było. O dziwo stosunkowo mało. Każdy był zajęty raczej jedzeniem i niszczeniem mienia.   
Przełknął ślinę i zaczął tańczyć.  
Roberto uśmiechnął się i zakręcił nim.   
Tańczyli nie zauważając kiedy Kitty i reszta starszych X-Menów zniknęła. Nie zauważając jak parę par oczu skupiło się na nich. Nie wszystkie tak przyzwyczajone do inności, jak te należące do ludzi mieszkających z nimi w instytucie. Przestali tańczyć dopiero, gdy skrzyczeli ich Scott i Jean.   
Gdy w końcu zostali sami w dzielonym pokoju, Berto wyjął z szafki swojego discmana. Jedną słuchawkę podał Samowi, a drugą sam włożył. Kontynuowali taniec, po cichu. Pomimo zakazu na tańce, za którego złamaniem groziło więcej treningów z Loganem i czyszczenie Bóg wie czego. 

W niedalekiej przyszłości nazwą piosenkę lecącą z słuchawek swoją. 


End file.
